Thawing Mask
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: [Sequel to My Maid or My Lover] How could you do this to me! I...I trusted you...loved you. How come you still lied to me?  ...He was staring at those dark eyes... [KibaNaru SasuNaru] Who will Naruto choose?
1. Confused Heart

**Riku: Hi minna-san... Hajima shimasu... Have you all been well? Hope you do. 'cause I'm not. I've been depressed and sick these past many days. Now I'm going to submit the sequel of 'My Maid or My lover' story and well…I can see how you are all going to react when you find things unbelieving and slightly confusing because of the never ending twists of my story. It will really baffle your minds…so if I were you, I will analyze and try to remember some of the important scenes of 'My Maid or My Lover'—which will be connected to what will happen here in this ****very ****sequel…**

**Summary: "I'm mad at him—But I can't hurt him…I—I still love him." Kiba and Sasuke's love will depend on Naruto's choice…**

**Pairing: Kiba Naru SasuNaru…will be decided later on.**

**Title: Thawing Mask**

"Oww…." Naruto winced from the throbbing pain on his back and carefully sat himself up over the comforting soft sheets of the bed. He lifted his right arm up to his face, covering his eyes from the striking rays of the sun that peeked through the thin open lids of the Venetian blinds.

"Ohayo…" Sasuke greeted after entering the room. He was carrying a silver tray, containing two china cups of hot English tea and two plates of toasted bread together with thick strips of nicely cooked honey bacon and sunny-side up eggs.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto.

"How could you be so rough to me?" Naruto snapped with a little pout on his face that immediately faded when the whiff of melting butter swirled on his nose and bacon was placed in his mouth.

"Well…what do you say?" Sasuke smiled, ignoring Naruto's question on purpose.

"Oishi…" Naruto grinned while tinges of pink colored his bright whiskered cheeks caused by the food's great flavor. Sasuke tilted his head on the side and spoke,

"Don't I get my good morning kiss?" Naruto stopped chewing and slowly swallowed the food down to his throat.

"No." He simply answered before biting one of the toasted bread savored with the sweet, salty taste of butter.—But though it was answered by a 'no', Sasuke was still able to get it. He took off the bread that Naruto kept hanging between his lips and together they savored the taste of their breakfast meal with a domineering kiss. 'It' was not simple…because for Sasuke, having just a simple kiss with Naruto is never satisfying. He has to taste every corner of his fiancée's mouth fully and surely.

…

Almost one month had already passed since the unbelieving discovery of Naruto about Kiba's plans and it wasn't just as easy to forget about that kind of case. Though Naruto's concern is out, something still bothered him. Until now, no news was given to him about Kiba—his 'whereabouts' or even (just) his condition, whether he's alright or not. Everything about Kiba disturbs him, knowing that their relationship has not been broken; yet he is now engaged to marry Sasuke and soon to be an Uchiha. It was really hard to carry such a burden.

…

"I will go back to Japan tomorrow and I'm not sure how long will it take. Sasuke stated while packing some of his important things into a big suit case.

"Again? You're always away, you know. Will it take months this time?" Naruto pouted. When Sasuke saw this, he strode towards Naruto and knelt in front of him; claiming his lover's inviting lips before speaking.

"I'm sorry." He smiled. " But don't worry. After I come back, we'll fix our marriage immediately."

"It's not about the marriage I'm worrying. It's just that, I will be alone here in New York!" Sasuke stroke his palm tenderly on Naruto's soft cheeks.

"You're not a kid anymore, koi.—and besides you had gone here many times. If you will go with me, you'll be bored because I won't have any time for you." He stood up and approached the suitcase he was working on lately.

**Chapter One: Confused Heart**

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he threw himself on the soft, wide queen-sized bed. He was alone again and he or even Sasuke don't know when they will see each other again—would it be long? Or just for a short while? Naruto rolled to the side and clutched the big, white pillow close to his chest.

'_You shouldn't feel loneliness'_, he said to himself and a face of Kiba appeared in his thoughts for he was the one who marked that in his mind…and he continued, _'Cause you're never alone'. _He gripped the pillow tighter as a feeling of nostalgia hit him and bothered his heart's silence.

It was beating loud and slightly rapid…like a feeling—when someone special is going to arrive…like the feeling—whenever Kiba is coming near him.

**Ring!**

"Ahh!" Naruto shrieked when the sudden roar of their door bell alarmed him. It just rang twice and it was long before Naruto was able to reach the door. Hesitating, he waited for a few moments.

"Who could this be?" It can't be Sasuke. Ah! Maybe it's the mail." Naruto opened the door with a smile.

As soon as words attempted to slip from his shaking mouth, another's lips crashed and locked it over his; pushing him backwards until they were inches away from the door.

"Mmm….mm!" Naruto tried to protest from the strong hold. He pushed—but then it failed. On his second try, he deliberately pushed with more force, and was able to drag the other person away from him.

"Naruto…I've been longing to see…you." Slashes of brown bangs covered the other man's eyes.

His face was in grim.

When Naruto was going to utter some words, two tan hands grabbed his shoulders and waved it with weak vigor.

"You can't love him…" Kiba murmured. "How could you do this to me?! How—How could you…" Naruto stilled—as he felt the trembling hands that were clutching him—weak hands that were yearning to hold him. Opposite from his size, Kiba turned like a small child crying in Naruto's eyes. As if lost in a crowd and trembling violently because the cold gust of the weather…being alone; Naruto had the urge to put him protectively in his arms.

With his presence…Sasuke seemed to be far.

Kiba sobbed under his warm embrace. Tears slowly stopped from falling and his shaking body began to calm.

xXOOOXx

"How were you able to locate where I am?" Naruto asked softly, confusing emotions still dwelling inside him.

"When they imprisoned me…" Kiba's eyes looked away, "I was able to hear something about you—" In between his eyes, his skin wrinkled, "—And the Uchiha being engaged. First I was regretful of believing…that."

Silence came.

"How—" Naruto's second question was advanced—by Kiba's abrupt answer.

"Tsunade. She was the one who helped me…get out of the prison and she…" Kiba didn't continue.

…

It wasn't their first meeting, but then Naruto's surprise from his appearance affected his heart to be bothered so much…like how he felt when they found themselves falling for each other.

'_But did Kiba really love him?' _Naruto asked in his mind.

'_Or is it just an act to get his plan into action?'_ But now, the Kiba in front of him is totally different. –far from his usual cool atmosphere.

Naruto blushed…when brown eyes gazed at him intently.

"_No…This can't be. Why does he act so different…so lost…and __innocent__?" _Naruto said in his mind as if sensing and analyzing the other man's emotions. Things are getting more complicated than he predicted; and question about his feelings…about what he should believe—is difficult to answer.

**Owari….(of the first chapter!)**

**--I know you guys are getting—umm…baffled right now. I know—I know that things are hard to understand sometimes. So if you want to know more about what really happened, stay reading and pass your reviews so I will know your reaction. Please no flames…I'm easily discouraged.**

**--By the way, this is also umm…an introduction. Later on, some important things or scenes will be included so try to sequence the events into its order for you to understand. My story will flow just as what you can see right. **

**--The flow is really supposed to be like this. **

**--Submit your review after reading!**

**--My greatest thanks for all the people who reviewed to my story 'My Maid or My Lover' ! Aishiteru Minna-san!!!**

**--Advance thanks for this too….-grins-**


	2. Stay With Me

**Riku: Yosha! What is this? An update from me? (Shinjinarenai!everybody grunts) /sighs/ Yes, as you can see I'm updating this story after a long time of leaving it. Now…let me continue the SEQUEL of my finished story "My Maid Or My Lover"! Yatta! **

**BTW MY DEAR REVIEWERS…IF YOU LIKE STORIES OF THAT KIND OF CATEGORY/GENRE (LIKE My Maid Or My Lover) – MY OTHER STORY: "****PRICE EXCHANGE****" CAN GIVE YOUR EXPECTATIONS! (Try it if you like)**

**NOTE on speech lines:**

_**Italicized English or character thoughts**_

**Normal Japanese **

**Summary:**

**Title: Thawing Mask**

"_I can't believe this is happening…Kiba—is he really Kiba? Is he the person whom I have been in love for almost a year?" _Naruto winced as numerous questions shot his mind. _"Why am I always in this kind of situation?"_ He asked inside his thoughts and once again, focused his eyes at the guy in front of him. They were sitting on one of the outside tables of Gloria Jeans Coffee Shop. Both of them were in anxious silence. 

It was already three days ago when Kiba unexpectedly came to his condominium. Still, the same heavy emotions were dwelling inside his confused heart. 

"_Here are your orders gentlemen_." The waitress smiled as she laid the two tall glasses of cold caramel savored coffee with twirls of creamy whipped icing covered above it. Naruto remembered the times when he and Kiba eat at restaurants. They would not always have a hard time choosing what to order for their tastes were always the same. They would always tell the waiter their order at the same time and then they would laugh after getting so many stares from the other customers who were entertained from their childish behavior. It still hasn't changed…except for the atmosphere crossing over between them at this point. Kiba also hasn't tried to touch Naruto or even get close to him after that incident. Naruto was the first one to drink and as soon as the flavored liquid flowed down his throat, Kiba's sudden question choked him endlessly. After regaining his breathing, his eyes narrowed towards the serious eyes of his companion.

"_He's not serious, is he?" _Naruto asked I his mind, trying to battle with the emotions that rose inside him.

**Chapter Two: Stay With Me**

"Wha—w—what did you say?" Naruto stuttered sd he tried his best to steady his feelings.

"I said…will you marry me?" Kiba repeated his question, his expression didn't change—it was still serious though quite impatient.

The beat of Naruto's heart increased its pace.

"But I…I—I'm already enga—" Naruto's words were cut when he saw Kiba's smile.

"Oh? You still have a relationship with someone and then you are also engaged? Two timing is not a very easy crime." Kiba waved his head while speaking. He was still smiling. Then he looked at Naruto's unresponsive figure. It was the look he usually give Naruto whenever he teases him. 

"You know that, don't you?" He raised his brow and half-heartedly laughed. 

…

"Don't worry…I'll still wait for your answer." Kiba said confidently, looking at the darkening sky observing them from above the gathering clouds. The air was quite getting chilly and so he did what he usually does to Naruto, when they were still together, as if it was an automatic movement. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around Naruto's slim figure which was only covered by a thin linen shirt. The blonde looked up to him and said no protests.

"You really are sensitive to this kind of weather. Winter is getting near, bring your own jacket next time…or if you like I could always bring mine and wrap it around you." Kiba smiled as he pulled out his last four words in a seductive tone. They were now walking on a bridge that leads to an open garden-like park. The place was deadly quiet and it seemed that no one was around except for their new presence. They sat on one of the benched located under a tree. Kiba faced Naruto and laid his palm onto Naruto's flushed cheeks.

Naruto stilled at the contact; a difficult tremor was attacking him. He wanted this touch—the warmth and its tenderness against his delicate skin. He was also afraid that it wouldn't last long for he needs it to stay forever with him. His longing turned into fear.

"Are you…afraid of my touch?" Kiba looked away as he slowly slid down his hand from Naruto's cheeks, but a firm hold stopped him. Kiba stared at Naruto who was leaning his face against 'his' (Kiba's) hand. Later, he felt liquid drop over his skin. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't know why…why I'm feeling so confused." Naruto spoke between his unstoppable sobs. He directed his eyes to those precious small brown orbs looking down at him and leaned his face deeper on Kiba's hand. 

"I had been…thinking about you…worrying about you since we didn't see each other before you went off to your new mission. I've always worried…about you." Naruto continued as he tightened his hold on Kiba and buried his face over his chest.

Every emotion was coming back to him…all of it.

xXOOOXx

After that day, Naruto decided to invite Kiba to stay in his condominium instead of letting him pay constantly for a hotel. Since Kiba had been paying thousands of dollars for his lodge, it took him only a second to agree to the invitation.

"When is your fiancée coming back?" Kiba snorted at the word fiancée as a picture of the Uchiha appeared in his mind. He was fixing his things inside his new temporary room.

"I don't know." Naruto answered absent-mindedly while concentrating on fixing Kiba's bed. The brunette held the blonde's wrist.

"What?" Naruto turned to him, only to see a wide-grinning Kiba.

"Let's eat outside."

"Huh?" The blonde raised his brow for only a few hours ago they just had their dinner.

"My treat." Kiba stood up, still holding Naruto's slim wrist and then pulled him outside.

…

**Time Skip…(sorry)**

"_I knew he would get easily drunk." _Naruto said in his mind while gazing at the peaceful sleeping figure before him. _"He's still cute even as he sleeps."_

Naruto bent forward to stare at Kiba closer. He leaned his right hand over the bed's head board and the left over the side of the huge pillow where Kiba's head was resting. He blushed as he observed the childish features that always glowed on Kiba's bright presence. It made him satisfied…happy. Each day he is with him. 

He bent further down and attended on those tempting lips. Before pulling off after realizing what he was doing, Kiba's seizing arms encircled around Naruto's neck. Kiba tightened his hold; eyes still closed, and deepened the nice contact that occurred between them. Kiba's head arched forward and tilted slightly to the left to fit his mouth over Naruto's. He moved his right hand and clutched some locks of blonde hair to burry himself deeper in the sensation of the kiss. Though Naruto was quite surprised, he submitted to it—even enjoyed it…until…

Kiba's hands slid down from Naruto's neck…to his back and began snoring as he turned to his left and hugged the big pillow beside him close to his body. Naruto stilled in disbelief, blushing while slowly kneeling down beside Kiba's bed; his hand was on his lips. It was as if a cold breeze of air swept him off to reality. Once again, he faced Kiba. Then his heart began beating so wild and uncontrollable. He leaned on Kiba again, but this time…not on his lips but on his ear.

"Kiba…stay with me." He whispered longingly and quite too suddenly, an image of Sasuke appeared in his mind. Naruto froze, his eyes widening. He stood up while trying to stop the snivels that burst out from his chest. 

Naruto ran and left the room. 

**OWARI for the second chapter!**

**Please submit your reviews! Sorry for the short update. That's all I can do for now. My eyes are giving up on me and I don't know if my sentences are still sensible. But still…I need reviews! Hehe…thanks everyone for giving reviews on my first chapter. (though it was quite…too little) hehe…**

**JA NE!**


End file.
